magic gone wrong
by genralc46
Summary: As the four zombie killer were going away, twilight buillt a teleporter that traveled the four to her world. I dont own COD:nazi zombies or MLP: friendship is magic. Rated T or lanuage and some violence
1. Chapter 1

Magic gone wrong.

It was September 16, 1945. The four zombie killers were at Der Reise, Rictofen was setting up the teleporter while the other three were messing around and restock for the next round until the half-limbed zombie was crawling around.

"All I am saying is we should find more vodka and just move on!" Nickoli conversationing to Takao while both were walking to get juggernog. " You had too much vodka, I bet you have no blood any more, just vodka flows though your body" Takao responded with a chuckle. "Hey bozos, Hurry your asses up so I can get speed cola." Dempsey Shouted to the two companions walked faster to play with the zombie. "Rictofen how much more time you need so we can get the fuck out of here." Dempsey shouted to Rictofen while he bought his drink which was not that far.

"I am almost done american, I just need a few more touches and," the teleporter was starting up and sparks flew everywhere. "Ahhh wudenva! It's working now we can get to the next arena that blasted sam will take us." rictofen told the others while laughing maniacaly, the others had gotten used to his laugh. "Is every one ready then?" rictofen asked the others. They all nodded, "Wait!" Nickoli pulled out his last vodka bottle and chugged the whole thing down. "Now i'm ready." Nickoli chuckled. Dempsey shot the last zombie and the round had begun.

Meanwhile in the world of Equestria, Twilight was studing about other dimentions and how to summon a portal to get through. Twilight was sipping some hot tea, she was peacfuly reading then a sudden thud was at the door. Normaly Twilight would be angry and scold at who would disturb her, but she was in a calmer mood today. She opened the to reveal a mailpony giving her a package. She thanked the mailpony, and closed the door she looked at the suspicious package. It had a note attached to the box. She lifted the note and read it " Dear Ms. Sparkle, insde this box contains powerful information that nopony has everseen, I want you to use your knowlage and repair this machine, Signed... A friend." Twilight had a quizzical look on her face. At first she thought it was a prank plannned out by Pinkiepie and Rainbowdash, but she couldn't reckonize the handwriting. She opened the box and looked inside. Inside were blueprints that looked like the teleporter in Der Reise, some parts that only rictofen knew how to built, and finnaly a small rock that was etched on the side the number were '115'.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

the experiment.

While the four soldiers were fighting off waves of zombies, Twilight was building the receiver that they use to teleport. Twilight had to build it in the everfree forest due to suspious acts and what-not. "I just a few more screws, and done,"she sighed heavaly,"Now how do I turn this thing on?" she puzzled herself, she looked at the blueprint to find out the rock had to got to the center of the teleporter. "Easy now twilight." she told herself. "Now how do I turn it on?" she asked herself again, while scratching her head. Suddenly a small spark came from the machine and a note appeared form no where, she looked at it in curiosity, she read the note"Wait five minutes Ms. sparkle..."

Meanwhile at DerRiese, the four heros fought off four rounds of zombies, "Hey doc when do use the freaking teleporter?" dempsey asked while realoding his browning. "Ahh, hold on american we'll use it soon enough." the docter replied maniacly, "I don't care if you use it I just want more vodka, heh-heh." Nickolie looked at the others laughing while drunk. The round ended and the four heard a childs voice, "_having fun,"_ the little girl asked with a mixture of a demon in her voice," Samantha you know I can face any challenge of yours, young one." Rictofen replied with a creepy smirk on his face. "_Fine, you win edward, GAME OVER!" _the little girl activated the teleporter and sent the four to a new world that they will soon find nothing familiar about.

Back at the everfree forest Twilight was sitting the waiting for the five minutes to pass by. "Ughh, i'm going home." she said to herself again, then when she was about to go home a whirring sound was coming from the teleporter. Twilight looked back in fear as if it was going to killer, she saw sparks fly all over then repeatfuly a few white flashes, she looked away from the light and saw four stallions lying there unconcence.

Dempsey, the first one to wake up was looking around to see where he was,"where the fuck am I?" he looked around again to see his companions on the floor. At first he was confused then he tapped Nickolie on the shoulder, "Wake up russian, your our test dummy so where are we?" Nickoli waking up naucious like in previous teleports, " I think were in a house a library to be exact demp..." he looked at dempsey and started laughing. "What are you laughing at drunk.?" Dempsey shouted in anger wakining up the other two and also twilight which she was in her room sleeping, "I am sorry american, but your a fucking horse!" Nickolie started laughing so did the others. "What do you mean i'm no..." Dempsey turned around looking at his reflection in the mirror. Dempsey was a stallion with a green army coat color and for his cutie mark was the american flag with a tompson in front of it, his tail was short and his mane was a buzz cut, he was also a blonde color. " Well even if I am a fuckin horse, I look good." he gave off a smirk. "Besides i'm not the only one that is a horse." he moved away from the mirror to show the other three they were stallions as well. Nickolai had a light brown coat with his hat thing on his head but, his tail was black so he must have black, his cutie mark was the soviet union flag but instead of the hammer and sickle it was a bottle of vodka in the middle. Takeo was a light grey stallion with brown mane and tail but was also wearing his hat, his cutie mark was the imperial japan's flag. Rictofen was an all black stallion with grey tail and mane like the other two he was wearing his hat, his cutie mark was nazi germanys flag but under the swaztica was the nunmber '935'.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

the introductions

While the four were trying to laugh at eachother,Twilight was waking up and heard the four. "Hmm, they woke up time to introduce my self." she smiled to her self. Twilight walked down the stairs to find half of her library was destroied. "What is going on here!" she shouted, the four of them stopped fighting and looked at Twilight. " Wundeva we are not stuck alone in this world." Rictofen told the others happily. The others huffed and acted that they didn't know. "Well, hello my name is Twilight Sparkle and you are in ponyville, equestria." she tried to calm down. " I'm sargent Tank Dempsey 13th regiment of the U.S marines." Dempsey told her in his military voice also while saluting her. " I am corparal takeo of the the Imperial army." Takeo replied as well to Twilight. " I am Nickolai, that is all." Nickolai responded and fell down again. "Ummm... is he going to be okay?" Twilight asked Dempsey. "Oh he'll be fine he is russian and drunk." he replied. " And for me I am Docter Edward Rictofen, I am part of germanys elite scientists." he looked at her to see if she would buy it. Nickolai got back up from him passing out. "Okay can go now I want to get some vodka." he spoke to Takeo. " What is vodka?" Twilight asked. Nickolai looked at her in shock. "No vodka..." he looked at her and wimpered his eyes were tearing up, it was the first time the three seen him cry. He started shaking Takeo violently " Theres no fucking vodka, you have to help me, please i can't be sober you don't want to see a sober russian it's not natural!" Takeo bitch slaped the russian to his senses. "Shut up russian, the gods think no vodka for you." he chuckled. "do you have anything strong and bitter Ms. Twilight?" he asked her. " We do have alcohol just not this vodka." she lifted some wine that she was saving it for a special occation but she figured to give it to the strange stallion. Nickolai grabbed the bottle before she opened it. With his teeth he naturaly opened it like any other bottle containing alcohol. " Thank you young girl." he gulped the whole thing down in a few seconds. "Well, what are you guys?" the four grouped togrther and Dempsey asked her "what are you?" she responded "I am a unicorn." he talked back"What are you but what am I?" he countered her "I am a unicorn your a earth pony, the drunk one is a pegasus, the grey one is also a pegasus and the docter is a unicorn as well." she responded and laughing a bit. "Anyway while you were sleeping I wrote to the princess about you four and the teleporter." she told them while restocking the sheleves. the four were about to walk out the library, when Rictofen opened the door there were two royal gaurds and a chariot wating for them. "Oh they're here already." Twilight remarked "We must hurry, we must get to the princess." The five got inside the charriot and were taking off to canterlot.

Once they arrived, Twilight showed them the way to the castle. The high class ponies looked at the four in wispers and stares. "What are you looking at!" Dempsey looked at them, they turned away and kept on with their lives. The five entered the castle looking at the stained glass to see the purple pony is in all of them, along with five other ponies. They saw the princess on her throne, "Hello you must be the four Twilight found." the five bowed, "Twilight I need to talk to these four privately." the princess told twilight, she left the room. The door locked behind her and locked, "I know who you are," she looked at them angerly. "What do you mean," Rictofen looked all around the room, that was his way to tell if he is lying. "I know about group 935 Rictofen, all of you the most brave but most cruel soldiers i've ever met." she gave a stern look to the four. "No, you don't know nothing!" rictofen shouted to Celestia. "Silence!, I know what happened to Dr. Maxis and that poor little girl Samantha!" The four in shock, they all knew the story but how can she know every aspect of the story. " Hey your royalness," Dempsey responded, "How do you know all of our fucking stories." "Yeah how do you know you royal bitch." Nickolai splurted out as always, drunk. "Shut up and drink this." Celestia gave Nickolai one of the finest wines of equestria. "Gimme, gimme, gimme!" snatching the bottle from her. "That will keep him busy." Takeo replied to Celestia. "Now there are two reasons that your here, one is i am very busy so you'll have to stay here for one year." she told the four calmly. "What!" the four shouted in unison, Nickolai spitting some wine out. "Sencondly," she continued, "you have to learn the real meaning of friendship. Not just trusting each other you have to be kind,generous, funny (laughter), and magic." Celestia pronounced to the heros of killing zombies "Yea two things," Nickolai responded, " One we are funny we just make dark and dirty jokes." the four chuckled a bit. "Second how do the fuck we get magic!" he shouted, the others nodded. Celestia thought for a moment, "Unicorns are magic, Earth ponies have the magic of nature, and pegisus have weather magic." she responded " Now before I banish you to the moon, I suggest you start meeting the mane six, you already met Twilight, so she take care of you from now on." The four walked away to the door "Please enjoy your stay in Equestria." she waved at them

In Celestia's thoughts, _hmmm the one they call Dempsey is kind of cute even if he kills, maybe if I can have a little fun before he finds "The one."_ she smirked "Oh Dempsey!"

**i aplologieze for the shortage of this chapter I have been really busy with school stuf but i promise more chapter i need time to study and i want you to have more opinions feel free to message me through here or send me through xbox live thanks for your reveiws.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Molestia strikes again

"Oh Dempsey!" Celestia called out to Dempsey, he turned around, "Yeah your royalness?" he answered back. "Can I talk to you in my private quarters momentarily." Celestia walked around him. "y-yeah sure I guess..." Dempsey had no idea what he was in for. Back out side the castle, Twilight, Nickolai and Takeo were going to the chariot until Twilight asked "Wait where is dempsey?" "I think the princess wanted to talk to him." Takeo responded "OH NO!" she cried. "What, is he going to be disected?" Rictofen smiled, Nickolai slapped the back of his head. "No why would the princess do that." again slapping the back of Rictofens head. "Well... umm..." Twilight stuttered" She has a hobby with other..." "She's going to fuck Dempsey isn't she?" Nickolai responded before she finished. Twilight nodded. "Well let them have their fun." Nickolai chuckled, he tried to walk away but was only dragged by Takeo and Rictofen knowing that they had to go back for him before somthing happens. Back at the castle Celestia was playing music and opening a bottle of wine, "Do you want some?" she offered dempsey,"Ummmm..." Dempsey was thinking about the offer. In dempsey thoughts: _Holy shit this dame wants me... Fuck what willl the other three think of me if i fuck her, shes a FUCKING horse for gods sake! Then again she is the most powerful and richest of them all, shit if Rictofen could have a portable teleporter of some sort. Ahh fuck it whats the worse that can happen. _" Sure let me have some of that." Dempsey took the glass and remember a teqniqe that the russian drunk taught him that even the weakest of drinks, you can get drunk in an chugged down the drink and started to feel a little weird, "Umm.. what is in this?" he stumbled on the bed, Celestia followed, "Oh nothing my dear dempsey just something to make our talk a little more intresting." she giggled and started to kiss dempsey. Dempsey refused at first, but then thinking again, _what is the worst that can happen._ Celestia started kissing down his neck and lower and lower until she reached his fellow soldier, Dempsey looking down getting more nervous and regreting his choice but it was too late. Dempseys soldier was standing tall and saluting the princess as it were, Celestia was amazazed of how tall his soldier was. she started kissing the tip and started to endulge the soldier into her mouth untill she had it inside her. Bobbing her head up and down looking at Dempsey, he was enjoying the ride but at the sametime nervous due to his thoughts running through his mind "Don't worry i'll be gentle." she giggled again and continued to suck his dick. Dempsey groaned in excitment, he was thinking of what he is doing, is this even right why am I leting her do me? "Shut up and enjoy the ride." she giggled. He was twicthing a bit, "I...i'm going to..." Dempsey released his load before he could finish. Celestia's cheeks were filled with his load, she swallowed it with no hessitation,"Your no ordinary chick or umm pony." Dempsey looked at her, she looked back licking her lips and smiled. "Yor turn." she told him, she got off of him

**HEY GUYS SORRY IT BEEN SOO LONG I KNOW SHORT CHAPTER BUT IT'S CALLED LIFE AND SCHOOL. THIS IS A HALF A CHAPTER I DINDNT WANT YOU GUYS TO WAIT SO I SAID FUCK IT AND UPLOAD THIS AGAIN SO SORRY AND KEEP O READING**

**BTW I MAKING A NEW FAN FIC I I NEED BOUT 8 OCS SEND ME P ND I WILL EXPLAIN.!**


	5. notice please read!

**hey you guys its me genralc46 i know you guys have been wondering what happened to me but i have been really busy with school and work (mass effect 3 really wore me out, i work at gamestop.) but i am so sorry about every thing i just need some time both stories magic gone wrong and gaming for love are not dead, but i am also working on another story but i wont spare details but i hope this explains everything **

**Luna: hey, where are the moutain dews!**

**crap i gotta go**

**genralc46 out!**


	6. Chapter5

Chapter 5

welcome to your new home

**A/N: HEY YOU GUYS IT THE GENRAL HERE JUST TO LET YOU KNOW THIS IS WHAT HAPPENS AFTER CHAPTER 4 I WILL DO A REPOST OF CHAPTER 4 WHEN I FINISIH IT BUT FOR NOW THEY ARE AT PONYVILLE BACK AT TWILIGHTS LIBRARY. THANKS FOR READING AND SUSCRIBEING TO ME, REALLY BOOSTS MY DAY WHEN SOME ONE LIKES WHAT I WRITE.**

As the five ponies look around the library remembering the were just at the princess's castle, they were surprised that she has the ability to teleport. "well now you guys since I am in charge of you four I think its time to introduce you to my friends." Twilight spoke to the four zombie killers. "Alright then, twi I just have one question though." Dempsey asked her. "Yes, what is it?" she wondered. "Did we have any posessions with us like a back pack or somthing." Dempsey asked her again. "Actualy yes there were four saddlebags each with your name." she responded. The four walked to their bags to see what was in them. In each bag were two of every perk-a-colas and their belongings. dempsey had his drinks and a couple of playboy magazine (Now transformed to playmare magazine in Equestria) "Awww sweet good old...playmare..?" Dempsey looked in sastified and confused at the few issues of the magazine. Nickolai of course had his only prized possesion, vodka, "Vodka I had missed you so the good old mother russia thanks me with this glorious drink!" Nickolai cheered, Twilight rolled her eyes. Takeos bag had a few pictures of his wife and his at the pictures he knew that his beloved wife will always remember him. As for Rictofen he had multiple books filled with his notes and blueprints of all sorts and a mini chemestry set. "Ahhh wundeva I have all that I need to continue my research." he told to himself, "What kind of research?" Twilight asked rictofen. "Ahh I would love to explain it to you but I will tell you my tale another time." Rictofen responded, Twilight simply nodded "Okay if thats all you need then follow me." she told the four stallions. They trotted to the buisness district, the four looked around how lively the town was filled with joy and harmoney while their world was filled with greed,power,cruelity,war and zombies. While walking down the main road, they heard a jet like noise coming at them at a fast rate, the blur knocked dempsey out of site of the group. "Ow what the fuck was that!" dempsey shouted, he noticed a cyan pony with a rainbow mane and tail on top of him dazed because of the impact. "Oops i'm sorry sir, hi twilight." the pony spoke. "Hi rainbowdash, i was about to come get you and the rest of the gang to introduce our new friends." Twilight replied. "Who are they?" Rainbowdash asked. "Well you're on top of one right now." Twilight giggled. Rainbowdash looked at dempsey and blushed "Sorry." she shyly said and looked away. "Hey I have taken a few bullets and even a tank round this is nothing." Dempsey smiled at her. Rainbowdash got off of him and introduced herself, "My name is Rainbowdash, fastest flyer of all equstria." she said proudly. "The name is Tank Dempsey u.s marine." He also stated proudly "I am Nickolai fastest drinker of this land and mother russia." Nickoali stated drunk. "I am Takeo greatest swords man of the Impearial army." Takeo calmly said. "And I am Dr. edward Rictofen a Scientist of thy great land of Germany." Rictofen told her in his phsycotic voice. "Well nice to meet you." Rainbowdash said in a nervous to and looking at Rictofen, but then looking at the others and smiled. Nickolai spoke" I don't mean to offend you rainbow but you look like one of them what you call it...dykes." Rainbow dash looked at the russian with furious eyes but then calmly looked at him knowing that he didn't want to hurt her feelings, "It's comon." she mumbled. "So whom do we visit now ya." Rictofen asked twilight "Well how about sugercube corner we can meet pinkie pie there." she quoted back. "Sounds good enough." Dempsey replied "Just to warn you she can get a little excited." Twilight told them. "Bah, the german has does things much more worse than your pink friend." Nickoali confently said to her.

**5 minutes later.**

The four were shocked to see the pink pony the first time, it even made Rictofen be sane again for the whole period of time they were at the bakery. Waving her hoof infront the german,Twilight wasn't surprised of how their reaction was. "Wow." Dempsey said, "So much energy not even stamina up can make this level of energy." he finished. "!" Pinkie said at a fast rate, Rictofen while still in his sane state was taking notes in one of the jornals and mumbleing somthing in german. "Hey pink one, what makes you energetic, I bet you can last longer than 3rd wife." Nickoali chucked while the other three laughed. Rainbow and Twilight looked at them with confusion. "How many wives did you have Nickoali?" Rainbowdash asked. "Well... I used to have multiple wives I lost count, heh heh" he chuckled and took a swig of his vodka. Twilight and Rainbowdash had a dumbfounded look on their face. "!"Pinkie said in cheerful tone. "I wouldn't bother he will just make you his next wife." Takeo said while giving him a playful punch in the arm. "Its true just don't leave me alone with a female." Nickoali replied jokeingly, everyone laughed. As they left the confectionary each eating a cupcake they walked to their next location. When they arivved at a cozy looking cottage treehouse thing the four noticed a lot of animals around Rictofen now back to his insanity state, was grabbing a small rabbit and looking at it a said to the rabbit "Ahh little rabbit, how would you like to be my test subject on my new formula for 11-err um i mean my pet, ja my pet." he said looking around with an evil sneer on his face. the other looked t him with confusion except for his companions knowing what he was about to say "Rictofen, don't say anything about our past if we fuck up we are going back to fucking zombie land, besides i need a fucking break from killing them freak bags." Dempsey angrly wispered to the scientist still holding the bunny. "I know dempsey I just got to get used to not show my full insanity." he replied, Dempsey simply nodded. "Umm... is there anything I can help you with." A quiet voice came behind them all. Standing behind them was a light yellow pony with a soft pink mane and tail. Takeo looked at the yellow mare, he felt somthing he hadn't felt since he felt since he saw his wife for the first time, he was in love again. since the war started he enlisted in the imperial army protecting his contry for honor and to protect it, but over the years he fought all over the pacific taking over all the islands but since he met the other three warriors at ShiNoNuma, he fought off most of the zombies. But while being at DerReise for a while before the incident he heard a broadcast that the united states droped a nuke on hiroshima,that where he and his wife lived. Knowing it is not her, Takeo wanted to hug her and say how he missed her but she would just get scared and lose her and her friends trust. To Takeo the yellow mare looked and acted like her, the pony was gentle, kind, beatiful, and was had his former wifes eyes. "Hello." was Takeo can say. "Um...hi there my name is fluttershy, what is yours?" Fluttershy asked. Before Takeo can respond Twilight budged in, "They are Dempsey,Nickolai, Takeo, and Rictofen, they are going to stay here with us for a while." Twilight spoke. "Oh...its nice to meet you all." Fluttershy said in her inaudible voice. "Ms. shy do think I can take some of these animals to my quarters when I find out where I will be staying?" Rictofen said to the shy pony in his dieobolical was scared of the black stallion, she thought that he is one of those stalions that hurts animals, she was part right."Um...I can allow to take one pet I guess."she wispered, "But please take care of him." She quietly told Rictofen. "Well why don't we go to Rareitys boutiqe next." Rainbowdash began breaking a akward silence. As the group was walking to the boutiqe, Nickoali and Takeo were way ahead of the others, Takeo looking back at Fluttershy and took a deep breath. "Someone has goo-goo eyes for a horse already." Nickoali chuckled, then offering some of his vodka to Takeo, which was rare for him to give them vodka, but besides Rictofen and Demsey, the drunk and the samurai are best friends. "Yes its true, I am starting to have feelings for the one they call fluttershy." Takeo reponded, looking away he was turning red, redder than the beams of a pack-a-punch ray gun (**Porters x2 ray gun**). Nickoali gave a good old harty russian laugh, "Don't worry Tak your secret safe with me." He gave the jap a pat on the back. "Thank you russian I know I can trust you." Takeo smiled and took a swig of the vodka. Although the russian is always drunk constently he has never revealed any of his best friends secrets. "I have to tell you though just take it slow you don't want to scare her, shes like my 1st wife." Nickolai smiled back, they both started laughing.

When they arrived at the boutiqe, the two companions arrived first waiting for the others. In Nickoali's thoughts:_Heh heh I still can't belive Takeo likes the shy girl, I won't blame him though he did lose his wife at hiroshima, I kind of feel bad for him. I won't let him down he is my best friend...wait wont this count as the true meaning of friendship? he thought. "No it doesn't" a feminie voice replied in his head,What the fuck! Princess how are you reading my mind. he shouted mentaly._ "Oh I have my ways." she giggled. (**This way brought to you by...Trollestia, trolling since luna came back. :)]**

"Don't worry generalc46 your next."

**(Wait what the fuck no, no you you can't do that I'm writing now!)**

"Don't worry i'll wait. :) Stay tuned readers."

**(Oh shit this is not good...)  
><strong> 

**Back to the story.**

Once the rest of the gang arrived Twilight knocked on the door and then they heard a sing-song voice. "Come in." As they entered the store, they all noticed that the place was a mess "Welcome to my-Twilight girls I didn't know you would visit today excuse my orginized mess." the white mare stated "Neigh, my lab is much worse than this." Rictofen replied. "Oh my customers, welcome to my boutiqe." the white mare said. "Oh,Rareity I was going to introduce you to the four, this is Dempsey,Nickolai,Takeo, and Dr. edward Rictofen." Twilight replied. "Please just call me rictofen." The german told them. " Well its nice to meet new friends." rareity said. She looked at the four and their outfits "My my what are those rags you are wearing." Dempsey looked at her " These are our military uniforms we use this so our teammates dont kill us on the feild." "Oh my that sounds awful." She replied. "Try fighting fucking maggot corpses." Dempsey mumbled. As the mares talked for a moment the four stallions grouped together and spoke, "Well i'm getting used to this what about you guys?" Dempsey asked. The others agreed and looked back at the six. They left the boutiqe and headed tto a farm, "Ehhhh why so many apples?" Nickoali commeted. "Because this is mah appleorchard nd you best be a'leaving befor I buck you out of here." a unknown voice awnsered, the group looked where the voice was coming from to see an orange mare with a cowboy hat on with three apples on her flank. "AppleJack, these are the stallions I was talking about." Twilight comfermed. "Well girls I didn't expcet ya'll to be here." AppleJack replied. As everypony introduced them selves, a small philly came with a teddy bear on her back. Rictofen noticed the bear and before anypony said anything he grabed the bear and started stabbing the teddy with his horn and shouted in german. Once he destroyed the bear out of existence. The philly cried, and the others looked at him with feirce eyes. "Ahh, My apologies I have dealt with a great enemy in the form of that Fucking bea." Rictofen spoke. Dempsey told the mares that they all faced this ememy before as well but thats all he said.

After the day everypony went back to twilights home to discuss where the four will be staying. Applejack offerd to take in Dempsey, Rareity offered to take in Nickoali, Fluttershy took in Takeo and Twilight took in Rictofen because she wanted to awsner questions. They four said there goodnights and went to their temparary homes.

**A/N: Few that was done I am sorry for delay but like i said school work etc. hmmmm I wonder what will happen next...thanks for waiting and keep on reading.**


	7. Chapter 6

chapter 6:

The first day.

**At Sweet Apple Acres...**

As appleJack woke up early in the morning usually to get ready to work on the farm, she got up and combed her mane and formed it to a ponytail, as she went to go wake up Dempsey she noticed that he wasn't there. "Dempsey where ya'll at?" she whispered not wanting to wake up the others. She went outside to see dempsey running around the farm as if he was training for a big race, but every time he would stop to do a couple push-ups or sit-ups. Dempsey already having sweat all over his body noticed AppleJack on the porch giving him a stare. He stopped right infront of the house and looked at her, "Enjoied the veiw toots." the american smirked, "Ummmm no I just got up and I was about to wake you up and I didn't know you were awake." she hesitated. Then another another question popped up,"Wait, what are ya doin up so early?" AppleJacked asked, "I train every day so that way I don't get mauled by them freakbags." Dempsey replied while cleaning the sweat of his forehead. AppleJack just watched him as he cleaned himself up. "Well why are you up this early toots?" dempsey asked as he just glared at her, "Oh, well I get up early so I can start my chores around the farm," She hesitated for a moment, "Would you like to help me with my chores?" she slightly blushed but she tought that he wouldn't noticed but due to the multiple battles in the dark against many imperial soldiers and zombies waves at the darkest places, he noticed her blush but didn't say anything he had a small small smirk on his face. "Sure toots i'll help ya out."

**At fluttershy's cottage...**

Fluttershy woke up in the peaceful morning, Celestias sun shining, the birds singing. Fluttershy opened her eyes slowly admiring the sunrise, then she noticed something.

Right outside in the sunrise there was a stallion sitting there with a katana on his side . Outside was Takeo his eyes closed meditating then he grabbed his katana unseathing the blade looking at it. the sword reminded of his homeland how he vowed himself to protect japan until he died. So his job was trying to take over the pacific, as he remebered how he was victorious on many invasions he remembered how he executed many young american soldiers with his blade the blood spewing all over when he remembered he met the american Dempsey.

**Midway islands, 1942...**

Takeo watching over his work commanding soldiers to kill or torture the leftover americans that atempted to take over their island, all was well until.. "Takeo san, we have a ememy trying to escape but we caught him." one imperial soldier asked. "Get your hands off me you gooks!" Dempsey shouted, he tried to escape but the soldiers held him tight. Takeo took out his blade he held it high but he looked at the american, he sensed no fear from him he wasn't afriad of death of any kind. Takeo withdrew his blade and looked at Dempsey, "What's the matter gook don't have balls to kill someone." he said laughing at his own joke. Takeo sneered, "Take this one to the camp make him suffer more than the others, he doesn't fear death." the soldiers nodded and dragged him to the p.o.w. camp.

**back to the present...**

"Ummmm...Takeo are you awake?" the yellow mare tapped the grey stallion and he opened his eyes. Takeo noticed her and let out a small smile, "I'm fine I was meditating." he looked at the mare "What's that?" Fluttershy asked, "Meditation is a state somewhat like sleeping but it helps you relax and think alot, it helps me think of..." Takeo stoped for a moment, "Think of who?" Fluttershy asked again,"Umm... nevermind." he said quitely. "Well umm would you like to help me out feeding the animals the food is quite awfuly heavy." takeo nodded and followed fluttershy to the shed to get some animal feed.

**At Rarity's boutiqe...**

Rarity already awake working on orders that clients requested, but always in Nickoali was fast asleep and snoring like a bear, Rarity could't hear herself think with the snoring going on in the guest room. "Ugggh that, stallion needs to get up already it's almost eleven o' clock." Rarity complained. She went upstairs to the bedroom only to see that the enitre room is a mess and on the floor was a light brown stallion sleeping next to a pile of glass vodka bottles "Mr. Nickolai it is time to get,if your going to stay with me your going have to do some chores." Rarity told the sleepig drunk. Nickolai slowly opening his eyes seeing the white mare giveing him a stare, he only groaned, "Can't I sleep for five minutes with out some bitch telling me what to do!" Nickolai snorted he stood up and looked at Rarity and smiled "You, you remind me of third wife she might of been a looker but she was bitchy as ever." the brown stallion luaghed, Rarity took it as an insult, "My, word such vulger words for a stallion like you how could you have been married multiple times." Rarity walked off back down stairs to see sweetiebelle just sitting there by the door, "Hi sister, whacha doin?" Sweetiebelle asked. "Oh hello, Sweetiebelle I am very busy today I won't be able to help you with your homework." Sweetiebelle looked disapointed but her smile was brought back up. "Hey Rarity, who's your coltfriend?" Sweetiebelle snickered, Rarity looked back to see Nickolai with out his cap his mane was short and messy "Fuck where is my cap, I swear it was on my head when I got here." he searched all over the room destroying all of Rarity's work "My dress' do you know how hard it took me to make that!" Rarity shouted. "Look I don't like my hair!" Nickolai retoted,he found his cap and put it back on once he did he looked around. Rarity's face was red with anger, Nickolai chuckled and pulled out another bottle of vodka "Want some?"

**At the library...**

Twilight was awake as well already studying on her lessons of friendship and was also planning how is she going to teach the four visitors about friendship. "Spike have you seen Rictofen?" Twilight asked the purple dragon, "No twilight I haven't seen him since he got here I went to wake him up but he locked the door." Spike replied as he was putting books away on the shelves of the massive library. "What do you mean locked, theres no lock on the guest room." Twilight went upstairs to the guest bedroom where Rictofen stayed at, she knocked on the door. "Rictofen open this door right now!" She yelled, she heard a chair being moved and the door peered open. On the other side was rictofen with bags under his eyes "Ahh wundeva Twilight I need your assistence on something come, come." Rictofen let out a small maniacal laughter, Twilight looked around the room, test tubes everywhere as well as books, loose papers of drawings of some sort and these what seemed to be audio tapes (the giant round ones) until she looked at the desk, on the desk was a coulpe journals, Rictofens hat , some blueprints, one that seemed familar to twilight which were the blueprints that she recieved in the mystrious package and even more test tube but one caught her attention. It was a test tube, inside what seemed to be a blue lightning bolt trying to escape but couldn't. Twilight went to grab the tube until something grabed her hoof it was Rictofens hoof "Don't touch that my dear, that is a very rare and dangerous element." Rictofen said with a serious tone in his voice. "What is it, why is it dangerous?" Twilight wanted to know, "Hush now my dear equine I will explain everthing when the time is right." Rictofen let out a creepy smile, "Now then lets begin our little experiment." Rictofen started laughing maniacly, Twilight however was scared.

**A/N: finnaly it is done, sorry guys I know it has been about 3 months but I've been busy with school I recently got laid off of my jon and i've been writeing other stories with other authors.**

**what will happen next what is rictofens experiment?**

**what will happen with Rarity's shop, will she take the vodka?**

**What will Dempsy and AppleJack do aroud Sweet AppleAcres?What will happen with Fluttershy and Takeo?well stay tuned those who have been waiting for 3 months thanks for hanging onI will now be able to post more chapters and stuff.**

**genralc46 out!**

**P.S: oh by the way I also made a tumblr page so you can keep up heres the address... **


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

the jobs

**At Sweet Apple Acres...**

AppleJack led Dempsey to apple feilds to get ready to pick apples for the day. "Well here we are Dempsey, your gonna help me out bucking some apples." AppleJack looked at him with an assureing smile. "Picking out fruit rashions?; Fair enough my uncle had a farm so this should be easy." Dempsey chuckled. Dempsey attempted to jump and pick the apples by hoof, this caused Applejack to giggle at the sight. "What are ya laughing at toots, isn't this how you pick apples?" Dempsey growled at the southern like mare. AppleJack walked to the nearest apple tree and brought her hind legs inward and useing her strengh kicking most of the apples off the tree and into the baskets below. "Now thats how you pick apples." she giggled. Dempsey tried to attempt to do what she did but failed the first hitting the air. "Damn horse body..." he mumbled. "Pony." AppleJack replied, "What?" Dempsey replied "We are ponies, Mr Dempsey."AppleJack giggled.

Then another stallion came up behind AppleJack, much larger than her and muscular than her as well, his was a crimson color and blonde mane color like AppleJack's and his cuite mark was what seemed to be a green apple but it was cut in half showing the inside of the apple. "Big macintosh can you come over here for a second." AppleJack shouted to her big brother. "Eeyup?" Big Mac replied as he trotted over to them. " I reckon, I haven't introduced you to our guest." AppleJack asked her older brother. "Eenope." Big Mac simply stated. "Well this here is Tank Dempsey, Dempsey this is my big brother Big Macintosh." AppleJack pushed Dempsey infront of him. "Nice to meet you Mr. Macintosh." Dempsey extended his hoof to shake the crimson stallion's hoof. "Eeyup." Big Mac replied shaking hooves. "Not a man of many words are ya?" Dempsey looked at Big Mac. "Eenope." he simpley shook his head. "Well we could use people like you in the army, just saying yes or no and following orders." Dempsey laughed.

**At Rarity's boutiqe**

Rarity was fumming, Nickolai had destroied all of her work. Nickolai was chugging down on the endless bottle of the russian water. "First rule of my boutique, NO MORE Vodka!" Rarity using her magic trying to take away the russians bottle. "No my vodka mine!" Nickolai grunting holding the bottle in place. Rarity struggled to get the bottle but she failed to take the vodka away. Rarity still angry at the drunk had a devient smile on her face. "Well if your going to keep drinking at least do somthing productive." Rarity sighed. "Yeah yeah what ever." Nickolai grunted. He statred picking stuff up and tossing them to the approiate place, "Rather be killing fucking more nazis right now or torment the american." Nickolai chuckled at the last part of the sentence. Rarity sighed at last repairing the oufits that her clients had ordered. Rarity looked at the drunk russian and at his hat, she removed his hat and floated towards her, "Hey, give me my fucking hat!" Nickolai shouted, "Just a moment, I just want to look at it." Rarity replied inspecting the hat, she noticed the soviet union symbol in the front. "Nickolai what is this symbol?" she asked. Nickolai laughed and looked at her, " That symbol is the greatest country in the whole world good old Soviet Russia."

**At Fluttershy's cottage...**

Fluttershy was walking with Takeo to the area that kept all the animals. Fluttershy looked at her guest, he just kept looking foward and never looking anywhere else but foward. "So umm... Mr. Takeo...where are you from?" Fluttershy asked to begin a conversation with the stallion. Takeo glared at the yellow mare and gave a scoff, "I am from Japan, Land of the rising sun." Takeo gave off a small smile. "Oh well, that sounds like a nice place." Fluttershy replied. "Yes it was, until the war began." Takeo looked foward and sighed. Fluttershy gasped, "W-what war?" she nervously asked. "That is not important, you will find out later on once we go back with your librarian friend." Takeo calmly replied not comfortable with the situation he is put in. As they arrived Fluttershy walked up and started to call the animals. The stallion was amazed at her talent, being gentle and kind to all creatures including bears, wolfs and sea creatures. "Umm... Takeo can you bring the food...please." This brought Takeo out of his gaze at her, he brought up the sack of food and set it down gently next to her. When he lifted his head off the ground, he was face to face with Fluttershy. Both looked at each others eyes for a moment and quickly looked, Fluttershy had a slight blush while takeo just looked away and kept his emotions tight he was trained the samuri way, no feelings, no emotions. Fluttershy looked at Takeo, she was worried, "Takeo a-are you okay?" she asked. " I'm fine" Takeo growled. Flutershy gave a small squeak and just let him go.

**At the library...**

Rictofen was finishing mixing chemicals that he placed in a testing box, Twilight however was behind the bed watching from afar. Rictofen was letting out small laughs and mumbleing something. "Uh, Rictofen... are you sure this is safe?" Twilight asked. The nazi only gave a sinister smile back at her and walked next to her at the bed. "Now we have five seconds to get into cover until the chemicals react." Rictofen pushed Twilight down and the chemicals exploded failing. Rictofen looked up and seeing the experiment failed."Gott that fucking experiment nicht fucking Arbeit dank aot Jermey (1)." Rictofen shouted, in his native language. "Rictofen is everything alright?" Twilight repled still shock of what happened, he looked at her calm but still mumbleing and taking notes on a sheet of paper. Twilight was nervous and wanted him to get out of this atmosphere. "So Rictofen do you want to awnser questions about where your from?" Twilight nervously asked, Rictofen let out a defeating sigh, "Ya, I suppose will be the others joining as well?" Rictofen asked. Twilight nodded and both went downstairs and waited for the others.

**(1):God damit fucking experiment did not fucking work thanks alot Jermey.**

**Hey guys sorry for the late update but heres the next chapter. Anyways so I made a tumblr account links in the profile and thanks for supporting me. Keep bringing in those comments, I know one of them and most common is my grammer, well I know but i'm working on it alright, but please R&R.**


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Questions & Answers.

Twilight led Rictofen downstairs to the library, as they arrived Applejack, Rarity, and fluttershy were there as well with their guests. "Oh girls your here." Twilight was nodded to the others as the others did the same to Rictofen. Twilight waited for Rainbowdash and pinkie pie before she started to ask any questions, however the four soldiers grouped together to plan out what questions to answer and not answer.

"Alright, what are we going to say about us, should we mention the war?" Dempsey first spoke. " Nein, we must keep that quiet for now eventually we will have to talk about it." Rictofen replied to the American soldier."As much I hate to say it, I have to agree with the Nazi, we cannot talk about this war it will be too grussem for these ponies they are not ready for the horrors of war." Takeo grunted. "Then what do we talk about?" Nickolai sighed then taking another sip of his vodka bottle. "How about our countries, we talk about our home lands and see what they think of them." Dempsey suggested. "Ya, that sounds good, they will please to hear about the Führer." Rictofen agreed with Dempsey. "Yeah just keeps the 'all hail hitler stuff' down a notch, i'm tired of hear you mentioning that all the time when you kill them freakbags." Dempsey rolled his eyes. "Wait!, what about the zombies?; What should we say about that?" Takeo reminded them. "Shit I almost forgot about them, well then again i'm always drunk." Nickolai chuckled. "We will not say anything about ze zombies!" Rictofen looked at the others seriously. They nodded and went back with the mares to answer the questions.

The four zombie slayers looked at the Mane Six and were ready to answer any questions they had for them.

Twilight pulled out some scrolls of paper, some quills and ink to prepare for questioning them. " So where are you four from?" Twilight asked the first question. " We are from a planet called earth but we live in diffrent countries." Rictofen answered back to twilight. Twilight was surprised " Really, where do you live then." Before Rictofen could say anything Dempsey budged in, "Well I live in the good ol' U. S.A or the 'United States of America'." Dempsey stood proudly when he spoke, however the others rolled their eyes. "Bah, your capitalist ways are not as good as comummisim!" Nickolai bellowed as he pushed the american stallion away. "What is this comummisim you speak of." Rarity asked. Nickolai only gave a hearty russian laugh, "Ahh, the glories of commumism is very beautiful indeed, Stalin will be proud." he chuckled. "I am from the Soviet Union, my leader: Stalin, is a very great man he has been leading us the way through communism." Nickolia chugged his bottle as he belched.

"Your communist ways are no match at the land of the rising sun." Takeo budged in. "Oh you mean...umm...-" Fluttershy said before Takeo continued, "Yes shy one I speak of Japan." Takeo looked at the girls with a grin. "That is until we nuked ya." Dempsey mumbled. Takeo grunting and ignoring the comment that his american friend mumbled. "Well, none of those leaders have nothing like mein Führer." Rictofen spoke which caused Dempsey to shout. "What the fuck did I say about talking about Hitler land!"

"Who is this Hitler?" Twilight asked the scientist.

"Hitler is the leader of my country, Germany."

Twilight wrote all the countrys down. "Okay so you four a from: U.S.A, The Soviet Union, Japan and Germany."

The four of them nodded. Twilight also asked basic questions as well such as 'what cultures they had', 'what currency they used'. Twilight was surprised that gold was very valuable in their world since it's har to collect. She also asked if they had magic, obiously they had to explain mostly Rictofen that magic does not exsist and instead they use tecnology and science to do most things.

At the end of the night, Twilight praticly asked almost every question that she had pre-made. The four were lucky to not to explain about war or the zombies.

Twilight was about to go to bed, until she saw somthing that caught her eye in Rictofen's room. She walked in to see these boxes that were labeld with these weird names, atleast weird to her.

_Notch der untoten, Verruckt, Shi No Numa, Der Reise, Kino Der Toten, Accention, _the thrid box was basicly labeled with question marks (Call of the Dead), _Shang Ra La, _and the last one that surprised her the most, _Moon..._

**A/N: Hey guys sorry for the late update. Like I said, i've been at school and alot of stuff has been happening but soon **_**Gaming for love **_**and**_** House of Love **_** will update soon. I am Sooooooooooooooo sorry for the wait so heres a pinkie pie to please you**

**Pinkie:Hiya oh oh oh Gen what are those people reading!**

**what people?; thats the internet.**

**Pinkie: No I see them right now, Hi Crystal-Shinobi, Hi Huhuhu557, Hi Lord dark Horn!,Hi Guardira, Hi It's funny to me! he he thats a silly name ^.^, Hi Jack The Epic, sooo epic epic. Hi Lord Curly, Hi Random person 22, Hi Shining Shadow1965, Hi The soldier of Darkness. Ohh scary**

**Okay pinkie your breaking the fourth wal WAIT PINKIE NOOOOO! **

***end transmission***


	10. restart

p style="text-align: center;"round restarts on /p  
>p style="text-align: center;"623/14.../p 


End file.
